


When Left Alone

by FantysmalAdorations



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magnus and Alec are cute af, Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantysmalAdorations/pseuds/FantysmalAdorations
Summary: Magnus goes to the institute to see Alec, but Alec has a meeting. In the meantime, Magnus organizes Alec's room. Lo and behold, Magnus finds a surprise.





	When Left Alone

**Author's Note:**

> My first ao3 fic. I used to write a lot on fanfiction, but I've out grown it. Please let me know what you think!

“Magnus, what are you doing in my room?” Alec asked when he opened the bedroom door and saw his boyfriend lounging on his bed.  
“I came to see you, darling. I hope it’s alright that I let myself in,” Magnus said, standing up and kissing his adorable boyfriend on the cheek.  
“Oh, uh, yeah absolutely, but I’m just here for a second,” Alec said, grabbing a notebook and a flashdrive from his desk. “I have a meeting, but it shouldn’t take more than an hour if you want to wait…” he said, clearly wanting Magnus to stay.  
“I’d wait all night if it meant spending one minute with you, Alexander.” Magnus was positively delighted with the blush that stained Alec’s cheeks.  
“Cool, uhm… Can you find something to do for an hour? I’m sure it’s okay for you to go to the library or something if you want.”  
Magnus just smiled, “Oh darling, I think I can find plenty of things to do in my boyfriend’s bedroom.”  
Alec blanched, “Like what?” his entire face and neck was red, letting Magnus know that his thoughts weren’t pure. Of course this didn’t surprise Magnus. Although they’d only gotten as far as feeling each other up through their jeans, Alec was quite… willing. At least that seems like the nicest way for Magnus to describe his boyfriend’s attitude towards sex..  
“I don’t know… I might lie on your bed some more. Or maybe I’ll take a shower. Whatever the moment calls for.”  
Alec looked like he would give an arm, six teeth, and his bow to skip the meeting he was already running late for. “Make yourself at home…” he said getting one more kiss before disappearing into the hall.  
Magnus had to admit that he would much rather spend time with Alec, but being in his room was almost as good. Especially because everything smelled like him, and Magnus got to see all of his favorite books worn out of love, and his desk all messy and rumpled. Deciding it would be nice to spend this time doing something productive, Magnus began straightening up the desk, organizing papers by topic, though he tried not to read too much for fear of disrespecting Alec’s privacy.  
Once the desk was in a nice tidy order, Magnus looked around the room for his next project. Despite being messy, Alec kept his room dusted and swept, so Magnus came to the conclusion that only his organizing skills were needed. He stepped towards Alec’s closet and began rifling through the clothes that were hanging up. Because the only colors were black and white, Magnus decided to sort them into three neat areas of ‘casual’, ‘shadowhunting gear’, and ‘formal.’ Again, this did not take up much time due to the fact that Alec’s entire closet could fit inside a knapsack. Magnus glanced around the room, looking for anything else that might need a little straightening when he saw a sock closed in the dresser drawer. Clearly Alec didn’t fold anything because the drawer looked like it was stuffed haphazardly with rumpled clothes.  
This simply would not do.  
Magnus crossed the room, pulling open the top drawer. Inside was two pairs of pajama pants and a couple pairs of mismatched gloves. Magnus folded the pajamas and sorted the gloves in case he found the matches in other drawers. Next was the sock drawer. Luckily enough, every sock that Alec owned was the same. All the same brand, style, and color. So matching them was easy. On to the final drawer, Magnus pulled it open, expecting more drab colored clothes.  
This was not the case.  
In fact, there was so much color that Magnus almost looked washed out standing next to it. Panties of all styles, colors, fabrics, shapes, and textures were strewn inside the drawer like a wonderful palette of delight. “Oh my Alexander,” Magnus sighed, “I had no idea.” Delicately, Magnus picked up a pair of black lace panties that had only three straps as a side band to connect the front lace square to the back lace square. Glancing behind him to make sure the door was closed, Magnus moved the panties up to his face and rubbed it against his cheek. Yes, this was high quality fabric. Magnus folded them neatly, clearing a spot in the drawer to place the folded pieces. He grabbed another pair, this one dark green satin with a ribbon bow on the front. His fingers ran over the fabric slowly, enjoying the smooth, cool texture. He folded ten or twelve more pairs before the door opened behind him.  
“Sorry it took so long I- Oh god. That’s uhm. I don’t… Uh. By the angel,” Alec swore profusely under his breath, closing the door and locking it behind him. “I, can, uhm… explain this…”  
“Explain what, darling?” Magnus said, folding another pair of panties.  
“That,” Alec said gesturing wilding to his underwear drawer.  
“There’s nothing to explain, dear. If anything, I should be offering you an explanation as to why I’m fiddling about in your things,” Magnus said folding the last two pairs before closing the dresser drawer. “I didn’t mean to get into anything,” he said with an apologetic tone, “I was just trying to organize your room a bit. I’m sorry if I’ve upset you,” Magnus said, seeing that Alec was quite flustered.  
“No, no. I’m not upset with you at all. I just… I thought… I’m just embarrassed.” Alec moved closer to Magnus tentatively. Magnus gently pulled Alec into a hug after seeing his expression. Alec buried his face in Magnus’ neck, grateful that he didn’t have to look him in the eye.  
“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone wears underwear. Well… I don’t, but most people do,” Magnus reassured him.  
Alec made a cute little gasp against Magnus’ neck, his arms tightening around Magnus’ waist.  
Magnus smiled, “Darling, you are so adorable.”  
“I am not,” Alec argued, pulling back and plopping down on his bed. Magnus followed suit, lying next to his boyfriend on the uncomfortable twin sized bed.  
“Oh yes you are,” Magnus said, admiring Alec with blissful eyes. He leaned forward and caught Alec’s lips. Alec sighed, as he always does when they kiss like this, and snuck a hand into Magnus’ hair. Magnus kept the kiss simple, not wanting to rush things with his angel. It was just a chaste closed mouth kiss, but it meant the world to him. Alec broke the kiss, lying back against the pillows and pulling Magnus into his arms.  
“What’s your favorite pair?” Alec asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.  
Magnus contemplated the question. “I can’t answer that because I haven’t seen every pair.”  
Alec gave him a confused look, “You saw my entire drawer,” he said.  
“Ah, yes, but aren’t there some you’ve worn but haven’t washed yet? And what about these?” Magnus asked, slipping his fingers into Alec’s jeans to feel a soft texture against his hip. He was especially careful to only touch his hip and nothing else, not wanting to accidentally do something without permission.  
Alec sighed softly, another blush coloring his pale skin. “I just did all my laundry this morning, so this is the only pair you haven’t seen…” Alec said quietly. He bit his lip before reaching down to unbutton and unzip his jeans.  
Magnus sat in awe, watching as pale fingers pushed down dark jeans to reveal a pair of red ruffled panties. They were considerably conservative, taking the shape of shorts with layers of ruffles. The bright red underwear was clearly just a simple cotton fiber material, not meant in any way to be sexy. But they were definitely cute.  
“These are definitely my favorite,” he said, looking up to see a small smile on Alec’s face. “But I may be biased because you’re in them.”  
Alec couldn’t restrain the smile on his face. He refastened his pants and pulled Magnus into another embrace. “Thank you.”  
“For what, Alexander?”  
“For being so… Just for everything. I love you, Magnus.”  
“I love you, too, Alexander.”


End file.
